White Silk
by Poisoned Affection
Summary: Black. Dark. Tainted. Thats how her soul is. Her miko powers are gone, the hatred consuming her soul. Encased in a world of darkness, who will become her savoir? Will it be the mysterious person in her dreams who is always clad in a kimono of white silk?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. BUT! I DO own a lovely pair of green socks.

Hello guys and gals. This is my first fic so please be kind. By the way, my name is Neal and I'll be your host throughout this story!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

White Silk

Chapter 1- Tainted

Malice.

That's what they said tainted her soul.

Deception.

That's what they all said had caused her to be like this.

Hate.

The one thing she had never felt before now consumed every aspect of her life. Her aura was no longer clean and pure, it was murky and black.

She could no longer use her miko abilities because she now knew the horrible emotion that was hatred.

That damned hanyou had damaged her soul beyond repair. She now walked alone, in the forest, with no purpose in life. As soon as the feeling of hatred touched her, she lost her miko abilities and was no longer able to purify the jewel shards. If she touched them, they turned as black as they would when Naraku laid his filthy digits upon them.

Wandering alone, she didn't even need the hanyou for protection. No youkai would come within a hundred meters of her now.

She was too evil for even them.

Stopping for the night, she sat down on the ground. She no longer carried any possessions, such as the yellow backpack. Kagome was disgusted with herself for the first time in her life, and it wasn't helping her situation.

No smile caressed her once carefree lips. Inuyasha had taken care of that.

_.:.Flashback.:._

"_Inuyasha! I'm going home!"_

"_Oh no your not wench! Your staying here, we have to hunt for the jewel shards!"_

"_We've gone through this time and time again Inuyasha!"_

"_Your right, therefore, you're not leaving!"_

"_SIT!"_

_Kagome began walking away from the crater the hanyou was buried in. However, he just couldn't let it lie._

"_Kikyou would have NEVER left me!"_

"_Sit! I'm NOT Kikyou!"_

"_Your right, she's far greater than you'll ever be!"_

"_Far greater WHORE!"_

_Smack!_

_Kagome staggered from the blow. The spell had let up and Inuyasha had smacked her in Kikyou's defense. Kagome couldn't believe he would do such a thing! Then again, this was Inuyasha._

"_You stupid whore! Kikyou isn't the whore! You are! Don't EVER insult Kikyou again!"_

_.:.End Flashback.:._

That's when she had felt it. A burning sensation in her chest, just aching to be let out. The jewel shards had turned black, and Kagome had thrown them at the hanyou, before turning on her heel and storming off. She had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get away from him.

She had tried the well, but, of course, without the jewel shards and without her miko abilities, she hadn't been able to get through. So she was stuck in this time, with no purpose in life anymore, the hatred she felt for Kikyou consuming her soul.

Kagome felt the hate for Kikyou because deep down she knew that the undead priestess was the only one who would ever hold Inuyasha's heart.

Kagome knew she had no place in his heart.

And it hurt.

Sitting with her back straight, her eyes staring directly ahead of her at nothing, and hands resting in her lap, Kagome was positively still. Blinking slowly, suddenly her head snapped to her left, staring off into the tress, as, even though her soul was tainted and she had no purification powers or miko abilities, she sensed a demonic presence.

Scanning the foliage on her left, she narrowed cobalt orbs. It had been three days, perhaps the hate she felt for Kikyou had left her system?

Doubtful.

Her first love and his reaction to her statement could not be forgotten over a period of only three days.

Then why were her miko powers working all of a sudden?

Standing up, she debated whether or not to follow the source of the tug on her senses. It could lead her into danger, although that was unlikely with the way all the demons avoided her like the plague now.

With her decision made, she started off in the direction of the tug. Silently pushing the foliage out of her way, she soon heard running water. Perhaps she was close to a stream?

Finally reaching the source of the noise, she found a large clearing with a small waterfall and lake. Rocks lined the waterfall while was about 3 feet taller than her, but about 20 feet away. She was standing at one end of the mini lake, scanning the area for the demonic presence, but found none.

Strange.

A flash of white in the direction she had come alerted her that she was not alone. Looking over to the last place she spotting the movement, her eyes landed upon a tall regal figure, clad in white and red.

Sesshoumaru.

"Good day, my lord." Kagome said, her face and tone impassive as she bowed to him.

Kagome's fighting spirit had left her when hatred had touched her soul. She no longer felt it in every part of her body, her will to fight was what caused her to be like this.

She would not make the same mistake if this ever left her system.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

What do you think? I've never written from a girls point of view before, seeing as I am, -ahem, a guy, lol. Review please!


End file.
